legofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:MAESTRO AX
Aviso: Elemine los mensajes anteriores por un problema de fuente, lamento y no volvera a pasar. Gracias. Respuesta de BIONICLE Wiki: Hola yo soy El Cronista del Destino, por lo del menseje que me enviaste a mi pagina de usuario: En primera te aviso que ya le avise a los burocratas de Bionicle Wiki sobre lo de la aliacion con el sito. Aunque todabia no resibo ningun mensaje sobre el asunto. Yo te avisere cuando tenga respuestas sobre esa propuesta de alianza. Posdata: Legalmente no soy uno de los Burocratas de Bionicle Wiki. Bueno news Good news, wikia have made it so we can put language links between the wikis. An example is here at the bottom of the page. :) - cjc 16:16 27 mar 2011 (UTC) (Buenas noticias, wikia han hecho para que podamos poner los enlaces lingüísticos entre los wikis. Un ejemplo es aquí en la parte inferior de la página. :) - cjc 16:16 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no responde Hace muchos dias que le mande el mensaje de la aliación con lego enciclopedia y todavia no ha respondido 81.203.116.251 18:03 27 mar 2011 (UTC) ¿Es verdad? ¿Todas las curiosidades sobre Lego que has dicho son verdad?¿ Y a que te refieres con lo de subir las imagenes ?81.203.116.251 17:34 29 mar 2011 (UTC) y me cambió el nobre llamame MR Ala-A Re:Menú Darcos me dijo lo que estabas preguntado en el IRC, y ya añadi el Foro:Index. Sobre lo que me pediste en tu mensaje, quita el contenido que haya en el MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation y añade este código: *mainpage|Contenido destacado **Lego **Minifig|Minifigs **LegoLand **Videojuegos **Lego Universe *portal-url|Comunidad **Especial:Top/community|Usuarios destacados **Lego Enciclopedia:Reglas|Reglas **Especial:ListaDeAdministradores|Administradores *Especial:PáginasEspeciales|Herramientas **Especial:CambiosRecientes|Cambios Recientes **Especial:CreatePage|Crear un artículo **Especial:SubirArchivo|Subir una imagen *Ayuda:Contenidos|Ayuda **Foro:Index|Foro **Lego Enciclopedia:Ayuda|Ayuda del Wiki **Guía de edición **Zona de pruebas Le he echo algunas mejoras a lo que tú me dijiste, añadi enlaces de ayuda y otras cosas que quedarán bien. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 18:41 31 mar 2011 (UTC) No se hacerlo En la plantilla en las imágenes no se como ponerlas. Cual te gusta mas Te pido que me des una opinión que set te comprarias el AT-AT o el tanque turbo clon, es que no se cual comprarme. Si quieres saber como són mira el video en el yotube de los analisis de lego el usuario se llama legoboy. 81.203.116.251 17:43 4 abr 2011 (UTC)Mr ala-A 81.203.116.251 11:25 5 abr 2011 (UTC)Gracias Muchas gracias es que solo queria saber tu opinión no lo hare mas. 81.203.116.251 11:25 5 abr 2011 (UTC) aunque con el tanque de la republica te has equivocado el que te decia era uno mas grande que el AT-AT con diez ruedas y un caminante pequeño. Recomendación Esa nave la tengo y aunque solo tenga una minifigura la nave es muy chula tiene proyectiles, puedes guardar el sable de Darth Vader... Te la recomiendo mucho, yo no la compre pero mi madre que pensaba que si no tengo a Darth Vader no me podria entretener y me la regalo. Te quiero decir un truco para entretenerte con esta nave, si te la compras: Sabias que ademas de esta nave se puede hacer el TIE interceptor y el TIE fighter. TIE fighter:Solo tienes que quitar la parte de atras y cambiar la posición de las alas de modo que la parte mas grande este debajo de la nave. TIE interceptor:Quita lo de atras y coloca las alas de modo que se queden con la mayor parte mirando hacia delante y despues quita un poco de las alas lo que esta al lado de la pieza gris y si quieres los misiles coje lo que empujabas de la parte de atras y colocala detras de los misiles. Te he dicho este tutorial para que tengas tres naves en una. Nota:Preguntame todo lo que quieras sobre las recomendaciones y si quieres te enseño ha hacer buenas armas con pocas piezas. 81.203.116.251 09:16 10 abr 2011 (UTC)(MR ala-A) No te entendi Poner las plantillas si pero las imagenes no entendi nada. Puedes explicarlo de una manera mas fácil 81.203.116.251 15:43 10 abr 2011 (UTC)(MR ala-A) hola perdona por no responderte esque me he ido a comer a sido un placer hablar contigo un saludo alvaro455Alvaro455 12:17 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Sigo sin querer registrarme De momento no me registrare, ¿y en la enciclopedia hay algún foro para hablar de lego? 81.203.116.251 12:43 20 abr 2011 (UTC)Sigo sin querer registrarme De momento no me registrare, ¿y en la enciclopedia hay algún foro para hablar de lego?81.203.116.251 12:43 20 abr 2011 (UTC)(Mr Ala-A) Imagenes Cuando voy a subirlas te entiendo perfectamente pero despues en la pagina de subirlas me pone que tengo que iniciar sesión.81.203.116.251 12:57 20 abr 2011 (UTC)(Mr Ala-A) ¿Y los demas? ¿Pero no hay dos usuarios mas que editan? Que las suban ellas es que yo no puedo y no quiero registrarme y tampoco pas lo de los años. Pero en hispalug hay que registrarse. 81.203.116.251 15:25 20 abr 2011 (UTC)(Mr ala-A) Alineación Hola. Me han llegado unos mensajes a mi discusión en Star Wars wiki pidiendo alineación con Lego Enciclopedia. ¿Has sido tu quien los ha puesto? Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 09:49 23 abr 2011 (UTC) :Hubiese jurado que ya te había respondido en su momento. Para las alianzas, hay que consultarlo con la comunidad de la wiki, además de que esta wiki tambien debería ser algo más grande. Crea una entrada en el foro y lo comentamos entre todos. Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 13:27 23 abr 2011 (UTC) ::Lo del tema de la discusión para la alianza sería en star wars wiki, ya que no soy el único administrador y no puedo tomar decisiones unilateralmente. Haz tu propuesta, será estudiada por la comunidad y se verá. Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 16:02 23 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias por la bienvenida Saludos Maestro AX, me alegra que continues por aqui y seas un prometedor administrador, yo no se mucho sobre todas las creaciones de Lego, pero en lo que tenga conocimiento dare mi aporte, tambien puedo ayudar sobre las herramientas del Wiki, en eso si tengo algo mas de experiencia pues tengo una Wiki en la que tambien soy administrador: Inheriwiki , sobre lo de como llege aqui, fue por que en las solicitudes de adopcion de la central de Wikia vi que la tuya habia sido aceptada y me intereso saber que habia una wiki sobre Lego, entonces entre y heme aqui, lo del internet yo estoy en las mismas, uso internet movil que se cae a cada rato y no me da la velocidad suficiente asi que yo comprendo. La categoria global me refiero a una categoria que contenga todos los articulos, lo mas conveniente es que sea el nombre de Lego por lo que de alli cualquier persona invitada o los mismos usuarios entraran y veran cada seccion del wiki, si quieren ver que videojuegos hay o que set de construccion buscaban simplemente pueden entrar a esa categoria y alli se especificara lo que busquen, si te confundo te doy un ejemplo: en la portada de InheriwikiEs viene un organigrama del contenido, el primer cuadro que Dice Alagaesia es la categoria principal, de alli se detallan todas las demas categorias y subcategorias, es decir todos los articulos estan anexados a la categoria Alagaesia, de ese modo se tiene una organizacion de todo lo que se edita y se crea y es mas facil ir y encontrar lo que buscas cuando la Wiki empieza a crecer, ese organigrama de la portada es un ejemplo del Indice de contenido que puedes crear en tu portada, escribi mal la categoria y yo creo por eso no te salio, la categoria general que hay aqui es: Lego. Aqui sigo para lo que necesites, en la semana seguiremos en contacto.Helcherd 05:13 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Animal Crossing wikia ¿Eso existe?¿ Y tu editas ahi? No sabia que existiera una wikia de Animal Crossing yo tambien editare ahi81.203.116.251 07:17 24 abr 2011 (UTC)(Mr Ala-A) hola voy a yudar a esta wiki ya la adoptaste MENSAJEAME 12:14 24 abr 2011 (UTC) hola voy a ayudar a estawiki si quieres te invito estas wikialgunas soy administrador y la estoy ayudando http://es.myspace.wikia.com es de par de reyes http://es.nickeloeon.wikia.com es de puinguinos de madagascar http://es.iceage.wikia.com es de era de hielo http://es.chowdertv.wikia.com es de chowder http://es.elescuadrondesuperheroes.wikia.com http://es.elescuadrondesuperheroes.wikia.com http://es.elescuadrondesuperheroes.wikia.com si te gusta visitela MENSAJEAME 12:48 24 abr 2011 (UTC) a por cierto este es mi mensaje Que chula Como mola la portada y ¿como decides las encuestas? es que yo tengo una pensada que es es bastante es difícil de responder.81.203.116.251 12:41 26 abr 2011 (UTC)(Mr Ala-A) Encuesta Pues es que en el 2010 se lanzaron dos productos que seria muy difícil elgir entre uno de esos 2 esos són AT-AT y el clone Turbo Tank pues muchos de mis amigos se lo han pensado y me gustaria saber que opinan los demas por eso te lo pregunte a ti yo preferia el AT-AT era para saber tu gusto.81.203.116.251 20:44 26 abr 2011 (UTC)(Mr Ala-A)